


You've Got a Funny Way of Showing It

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP, Some feels, some plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hadn't spoken to Tony since they broke up. But then the elevator stopped working, and they were kinda stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Funny Way of Showing It

Darcy moved out, of course, to a neat little apartment about a block and a half away from work. She couldn’t leave entirely, though, she still had to pay bills- actually she  __ now  _ _ had to pay bills, which meant walking the block and a half to her job every morning.

She hadn’t said anything to him after he’d told her that maybe they should stop, well, everything- just grabbed enough stuff to last the night before heading out to a hotel. The following week had found her an apartment, got the rest of her shit packed up while he was lost in his shop, and seen her completely move out of the tower.

And, of course, she still saw him. Like, every day. The tower was big enough that it obviously wasn’t a coincidence, he was purposely putting himself where he knew she’d see him. His gaze would follow her, hazel eyes filled with hurt. Like  __ he  _ _ had any right to be hurt.

She knew why he’d done it, even before Bruce had said something. They were getting closer, and then that last attack had scared him. He didn’t want her to get hurt just because they were close, so he hurt her to keep her from getting hurt. Because  __ that  _ _ made sense.

But she still hadn’t spoken to him.

Darcy walked through the lobby of the Avengers Tower and hit the button for an elevator. When the doors slid open, she and the other people waiting stepped inside, and the elevator started to rise.

A couple of floors up, the doors opened to let some of her fellow employees off, and Tony slipped on.

She did her level best to ignore him, but the elevator rose and rose, slowly emptying out until they were the only ones left heading into the DNA-restricted levels. Maybe it was time to ask Pepper to let her move her office.

“How are you?” Tony asked, and she just let her eyes slide over to him before turning back to face the elevator doors. “C’mon, Darcy, you have to talk to me.”

“Actually, I don’t. Steve is the leader of your team, I only have to talk to him.”

Suddenly, the elevator gave a massive lurch before coming to a complete stop. The lights flickered once, twice, and then went out.

“JARVIS?” Tony queried as the emergency light came on, filling the small space with a dim orange glow. She could see him resting his hands on his hips, face turned up to look at the ceiling of the elevator.

“Commander Hill is determining the cause of the power interruption now. She is recommending that everyone stay where they are until the cause is determined,” came the voice from the speaker in the ceiling.

Just fucking great. Now instead of escaping to her office, she was fucking stuck here with Tony. Eying him, she backed up until she bumped into the wall behind her, and slid down until her butt touched the floor. Who the fuck knew how long they were going to be there, might as well be comfortable. She toed off her heels, stretching out her legs and crossing them at the ankles. And  _didn't_ look up at Tony.

“You have to talk to me now,” he said, hands still on his hips as he turned to look down at her.

She stared pointedly at her feet. She didn't have to fucking do anything.

“Look...” His voice was beginning to stir with the spark of anger. Well, good for him. Darcy had already moved past anger. “You don't understand.”

“No, I don't understand why someone who's supposed to have made logic their bitch would  _hurt_ me to keep me from getting hurt. I absolutely don't understand, that's the stupidest shit I've ever heard in my life.” She looked up into his face, his eyes were just dark shadows in the dim light.

“I can't lose anyone, anyone close to me. I can't... That's why everyone is living here. I can keep you all safe, I can...” There was an edge of desperation to his voice.

“Good job on chasing me out, then. Or, wait. I guess we're no longer close so it doesn't matter.” She was being unfair, she knew she was, but not talking to him had left a lot of repressed anger. That was apparently coming out now, now that they were trapped in an elevator together. This... Probably wasn't the most opportune time. Tony was probably going to have to break out and go get his suit and go and... whatever. Shit would never get talked about. That was  _fine_ .

“No longer close?” He stared down at her, and she kinda wished she could see his expression. “No longer... Are you serious?”

“You tell me. You're the one who said you didn't want us to be anything more than friends.” Darcy pulled herself to her feet, putting her own hands on her hips. “What did you think I was going to do, move just down the hall where I'd see you every morning, all sleepy, and wish that I was still waking up beside you?”

“I... I love you, Darcy. I can't lose you. People close to me get hurt, and I can't lose you.” A lot of the anger in his voice had been replaced with... desperation?

She stared across the elevator at him for a second. “You know that pushing someone away is the absolute worst way to show them you love them, right? Like... That's basic interpersonal relationship stuff right there.”

The lights powered back on, and the elevator started moving again. Darcy turned away from the raw emotion she suddenly saw in Tony's hazel eyes, busying herself with finding her heels and slipping them on. Her mind was whirling. He'd never said that before. Never. And that absolutely didn't make what he'd done okay, not at all.

It kinda made it worse.

It kinda made her heart hurt just a little more. He loved her, actually loved her, and he'd pushed her away. Instead of, you know, talking about it reasonably, he'd just pushed her away.

The elevator came to a stop just about the same time his phone rang. The doors slid open, and Darcy stepped past Tony to go out into the hall. Her office was just over there, she could get there and then pretend maybe the entire elevator thing hadn't happened. She had a lot of work to do.

“Do you love me?” The question was unexpected, raw, and it made her stop in her tracks.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, seeing the need on his face. He  _needed_ her to answer the question. She opened her mouth, but his phone just wouldn't stop ringing. “Your phone- it's probably Maria.”

“Do you love me?” he repeated, taking a step towards her. “Darcy...” He took in a deep breath, shaking his head. “Do you love me?”

“Yes.” And before he could react, she was gone. She left the elevator, walked towards her office as quickly as she could, heart pounding in her ears.

She slipped inside and shut the door behind her, leaning heavily back against it, her eyes closed. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, willing her pulse to slow.

The day couldn't be over fast enough. It seemed to creep along at a snail's pace, marked by too many cups of coffee. Darcy felt actual relief when it was finally done and she left her office, locking it behind her.

The walk to her apartment was kinda depressing, actually. But she went home, went up to her own apartment and walked inside, ready to just order a fucking pizza and call it today.

Except... There were already food smells. It smelled suspiciously like Thai. Jane was the only other person with a key, and Darcy didn't really see Jane dropping by with Pad Thai on a Thursday for no particular reason.

And the low coffee table was absolutely _covered_ in chocolate roses.

So it wasn't _exactly_ surprising to see Tony coming around the corner from the kitchen, a dishtowel slung carelessly over his shoulder. “I picked up some food on the way here, but there's cheesecake in the fridge.”

She stared at him for a second, dropping her purse to the floor beside the door and stepping out of her heels. “What's going on?”

“I'm... Sorry. There's wine chilling, too, but I can make a margarita if you'd rather have that. You didn't have a blender, so I brought one over.”

A long sigh came out through her nose as she pressed her lips together between her teeth. “You expect me to just forget what you said to me, what you did?”

“No.” He moved across the living room to where she was still standing by the door, coming to a stop close enough that he could reach out and hold her. He didn't, though, just looked down into her face. “I'm hoping you'll let me make it up to you.”

Another sigh came out as she looked up into his hazel eyes, dark and sincere. “Tony... I can't go through this again. I can't have you rip out my heart and tell me that it's for my own good, because it's fucking _not_.”

Tony reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “I know. I won't. Just... Don't shut me out again, okay? If I do something stupid, I need you to tell me. Knowledge, knowledge I can do. Emotions I struggle with sometimes.”

She raised her hand, resting it over where the mass of scar tissue was hidden away under his shirt. “Okay, but if I need to use my words, so do you. I know grand gestures are more your thing, good or bad, but I think we could have avoided this whole situation if we'd just talked to each other.”

One hand came up to press over hers, the other slipped around to the small of her back as he stepped into her. His lips came down to brush against hers, just once, but he lingered there almost like he was asking if it was okay.

Her fingers slid up over his chest and around to tangle in the back of his hair, pulling him down to close the slight distance between them. What started out gentle almost immediately turned into something almost frantic, tongues seeking, teeth nipping. Darcy's other hand came up to rest on his chest, pushing him until he started moving back towards the living room.

He stopped abruptly, lifting his head away to look over his shoulder. Shifting to go around the couch, he moved back until he was sitting on it. A glance behind him made a frustrated look come over his face. “Your couch isn't big enough.”

“I don't know if you've noticed this, but I'm actually kinda short. Works just fine for me-!” The last word ended in a slight shriek as Tony slid down onto the floor and caught her hand, tugging until she sort of toppled over onto him. He caught her, of course, guiding her down so that she was straddling his hips, facing him. A grin covered his face before a hand on the back of her neck brought her down until their lips met again. She was laughing against his mouth, the day's tension evaporating with every touch.

He pulled back to look up at her. “You know I love you, right?” He was smiling, but there was a seriousness to his tone that made the laughter fade away into nothing.

She reached up and traced the curve of his ear with one finger, eyes steadily on his. “I know. I love you- even if you are an ass sometimes.”

“An ass? Me? But I like yours so much better.” He gave the aforementioned body part a good squeeze as if to demonstrate.

Darcy held his face gently between both hands and leaned down to kiss him, nipping at his lower lip until he was pulling at the hem of her knit shirt, lifting it up and over her head. Her bra quickly followed, and then his own shirt, and then he was easing her back onto the carpet.

The short fibers were slightly rough against her bare skin, but she didn't care when Tony pressed himself down on top of her, his mouth seeking out that place just under her ear that he knew drove her insane. He nipped and sucked the sensitive flesh, the drag of his teeth making her shiver under him.

His lips made a hot path down over the side of her neck until he got to her clavicle. His head came up, and when she opened her eyes, he was gazing at her intently. “You know what I've missed?” When she shook her head, a smile spread slowly across his face. Tony sat back, undoing the button on her cream slacks before pulling the zipper down and easing them down over her hips. Her panties followed, pushed down until she was completely bare before him.

One finger traced from the dip in her collarbone, down between her breasts, down the center of her abdomen, down until it was sliding though her center, where she was already wet, and then slowly into her pussy. He eased it in and out a couple of times before crooking it up, until-

“Tony!” came out on a gasp as he pressed into her g-spot.

“That. I could listen to that all day.” He did it again and again, his thumb flicking almost lazily over her clit until Darcy was arching into him, eyes screwed shut as she gripped at the carpet. He kept at it until his nimble fingers coaxed an orgasm out of her, his name on her lips.

Tony pulled away only long enough to shed his own pants, and then he was guiding his cock towards her slick cunt. She braced her heels on the floor as he settled between her knees, pushing up to meet him.

“And this,” came out, his voice strained as he slid home, his pelvis resting for a second in the cradle of her hips. “Definitely this.”

She gripped at his arms, feeling the play of his muscles as he braced himself on his hands beside her head and began moving, rocking himself deep into her. Darcy met his every thrust, pushing up into him, the scratch of the carpet against her back all but forgotten.

He fucked her like he was trying to bury himself in her and never come out. It wasn't long, though, before he was stiffening over her, his cock pulsing as he reached his own orgasm.

Tony rolled off of her almost immediately, turning her and pulling her back against him. Apparently the coffee table had moved? She didn't remember there being this much space between it and the couch before- but then again, she'd never done this in this exact location before, so who knew.

“And this,” he murmured, lips trailing over her shoulder. “You need to come home.”

“Can we eat first?” Not that Darcy particularly wanted to move. This would be almost perfect, if only there was a blanket to tuck over them.

“Yes. And we should at least put that bed to use before it goes back into storage.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow-up from one of my short fics.  
> Anonymous:  
> Song prompt please! Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran for Tony/Darcy


End file.
